First Father's Day
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Father's day has fallen on Aspen Creek, what is SeoHyun planning for Charles?
Disclaimer: Don't own Alpha and Omega Series

 _ **First Father's Day**_

Anna smiled as she watched SeoHyun work on a small cake she had created and was now decorating. She had been shocked to learn that her newly adopted daughter had a talent for cake making and more importantly cake decorating. SeoHyun had explained that she had been in a cake decorating workshop aimed at preteens and teenagers because her mother had noticed she had an interest in cake decorating. She had excelled and a new passion was discovered that would likely last her the rest of her life and led to her dream of one day owning her own bakery when she got older.

"Do you think Da will like it?" SeoHyun asked as she decorated the cake, it was Father's day and the first time Charles was to be honored as a father. They couldn't forget the fear of never seeing SeoHyun again or the horrific condition she had been when she first arrived in Aspen Creek. This holiday would be her way to acknowledge her adoptive father as a father to her.

She had decided to create a simple vanilla cake and fill it with a lemon curd that everyone in the house seemed to love and frosted with vanilla buttercream. It was a round cake covered in crème colored buttercream with brown scrolling piped around the sides with "Love You Da" written in impressive curling script in the same brown on the top.

"He'll love it, SeoHyun, the fact that you even call him 'Da' makes him happier than you could imagine." Anna assured SeoHyun giving her a hug.

"I hate that he had to go on that trip, but that just meant I could get the things together for this without him seeing." She hated all of his trips that required him killing someone as she knew it was still rather hard on him even though he had shed the ghosts of his past kills and understood that he was doing what he had to do and he had nothing to feel guilty about.

Charles had arrived late the night before and was at Bran's house briefing him on how the trip had gone. He was unaware that his father was stalling him so that Anna and SeoHyun could get the Father's Day cake and meal ready for his return in order for it all to be a surprise.

Anna smiled as SeoHyun put the final touches on the cake, she couldn't believe this was the same child that not too long ago seemed afraid of her own shadow. Now she was revealing herself as being so talented and so hopeful.

Anna remembered when she heard of the abused child in the San Diego pack, it made her heart hurt to hear that someone had went through what this girl had, then to learn how young the child was it just felt as if someone had ripped her heart out completely.

She had seen the rage in Charles' eyes when he learned of SeoHyun's situation then to see her at barely fourteen years old just made it all worse. She could feel the anger from him and feel as the bond between him and SeoHyun began as Brother Wolf decided this was his daughter and no one that was his ever got abused in any way without the culprit dying a slow and painful death. Charles quickly agreed with his brother in flesh though it was too late to make the deaths of the alpha and second more painful, they were already dead. He then proposed to his father that they take care of her and they have regretted nothing since as it seemed that they hadn't realized they were missing something until SeoHyun was placed in their home and supplied that missing piece of their family a child.

Charles was beginning to realize his father was stalling for time and began to get confused as to why his father was doing this.

"Da, is there something going on that I need to know about?" Charles asked. It was clear he was getting worried about his family.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Bran replied simply, and it was the truth as far as it went. This didn't help Charles' mood any as it left the question still unanswered. Why was his father stalling him and keeping him from his mate and daughter?

The meeting ended on that note and Charles couldn't wait to get home to see what was going on there. He arrived at the house and instantly something seemed wrong and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The smell of food and cake hit him as he exited his truck. They had been cooking while he was gone, that wasn't unusual, but there had to be something special going on to warrant one of SeoHyun's cakes, she was still fragile and hesitant to bake much as she always feared her creations would be no good. The more complements her baking creations got the more confident she seemed in her work and more likely it seemed she would continue to bake. She was extremely good and could only improve with time and lessons. She was talking about making this a career but at this point she was so nervous about it he wasn't sure she would do it, but the better she got the more likely it seemed that would be her path.

He stood there dumbly for a moment trying to figure out what occasion could have possibly come to warrant all of this. He looked at the date on his phone and it all began to gel what she was doing and why, it was Father's Day, and it shocked him that she was willing to celebrate this holiday for him when it was so soon after her biological father's death.

He had known she had set up a small memorial for him to honor him before Father's Day came, but this wasn't a holiday celebrated by her Korean Culture so it might have not seemed as important to honor her biological father. Either that or it was just reminding him that she saw him as a father figure even though they weren't biologically related and expressing her affection for him.

He entered the house and the wonderful smell of food and family welcomed him home.

"Da….!" SeoHyun said in excitement as she threw her arms around him "Happy Father's Day." She smiled up at him.

He hugged her tightly his words failing him, this was his family and the fact that they were willing to do this for him warmed his heart. He could never forget what SeoHyun had been through, but to see her happy and recovering warmed his heart and made him so happy to have her.

The food was good but the cake was the big deal.

"I… I hope the cake is good." She said hesitantly still not fully confident that her cakes were that good. She was getting more confident but there were times when her insecurities still creeped up on her.

"It looks amazing SeoHyun, and I'm sure it will taste amazing as well, your cakes always do." Charles remarked as Anna cut into the cake and gave Charles the first piece.

He tasted it and assured her that it was delicious as her cakes always were. He could see the relief in her features as Anna also assured her that it was very good. They knew she needed this reassurance that what she did was good and that she was always going to be loved, and they would do that over and over until she believed it herself and continue to do so afterwards to keep her from ever forgetting those things.

The End!


End file.
